un seen love
by mellay82
Summary: this not my story, it's my sisters nellie's. but you play as her in this story. now complete
1. Chapter 1

A NARUTO STORY BY NELLIE

OUR STORY STARTS AS NELLIE GETS A MISSION FROM THE HOKAGE

Hokage i have a new mission for you nellie yes my leady

Hokage i want you to go back to the sand village,and help where you are needed,and i will have an escort you there

Nellie yes my leady

Hokage you are to meet your escourt at the frount gates in an hour

Nellie yes my loard

A HOUR LEATER

Nellie where is my escourt

Kotetsu sorry i'm late

Nellie ha your the one who's escourting me

Kotetsu i can say the sane to you

Nellie why me ,why did the hokage choose you

Kotetsu i asked for the job

Nellie ha so you could try to win me back

Kotetsu that and i wanted to see you off

Nellie there is no change that you'll get me back , after all i cout you cheating on me twice

Kotetsu i said that i was sorry about that it was only a one time thing

Nellie ya but it happend twice ,and anyway let's go

Kotetsu alright

a couple of hours leatter

Nellie this looks like a good spot

Kotetsu your right, the escourt will be here tommorrw

Nellie then i'm goinig to get something to eat

the next day

Kankuro shit i'm going to be leate

Nellie the escourt is running late

Kotetsu hell be here soon

AN HOUR LEATER

kankuro I'm finely here, where is the the person i'm escourting

Kotetsu over here sand ninja

Kankuro all right where is the person

Nellie i'm right here

Kankuro um , hi nellie it's you that you i'm escourting

Nellie yes and i did not know your the one that was goining to escourting me

Kotetsu you know each other

Kankuro yes, she had healed me when i was here

Nellie like i said befor Kotetsu

Nellie what happend to me is no cersern to yours

kankuro but

leater that day

kankuro what was that about nellie, that like you

Nellie i know but when you been hurt by the person you love that will happen

Kankuro you two where toghter and do you want to talk about it

Nellie sure lets set up camp here for the night

Kankuro sure

that night

Nellie like i said he hurt me

Kankuro what did he do

Nellie i cought him cheating on me twice

Kankuro then he didn't deaserve you

Nellie i know that's why i broke it off

Kankuro shit

Nellie what is it kankuro

kankuro i forgot my tent

Nellie that's all right you can share mine (pink)

(Nellie has all ways had a little crush on kankuro)

Kankuro sure , you don't mind

Nellie no as long as you don't pull any thing

Kankuro ok

the next day at the village

Kazakage glade you made it back safely

Nellie thank you my loard

kazekage nellie i want you to be kankuro's parneter for a little while

both WHAT (both turning seval shades of red)

Kazekage just for a little while

both right

a few weeks leater

Kankuro my loard i want to speek with you

Kazekage sure what is it

kankuro i want your persmisson to take nellie as mine

Kazekage you have my permmisson , just don't let it get in the way

Kankuro i wont

LEATTER A NELLIE'S APPARMENT

KNOCK KNOCK

Nellie who is it

Kankuro it's me

Nellie come in Kankuro ok

Nellie hay kankuro what is it that you need

Kankuro i want to ask you something (turning pink)

Nellie sorry let me put something better on

Kankuro no i like it

Nellie you don't mind all my goodies are hanging out

Kankuro nope

Nellie what did you want to ask me

Kankuro um nellie um

Nellie spit it out all ready

Kankuro will you go out with me Nellie (shoked) yes

nellie i will go out with you

kankuro you will

Nellie yes , when do you want to go out

kankuro how about know

Nellie sure but let me take a shower

kankuro ok

Nellie and no peeking or no treat for you leater

Kankuro ok

THEN NELLIE STARTS TO SING

kankuro that sounds great , i wonder what she meant treat for me

Nellie shit

kankuro what is it nellie

Nellie i almost fell and i forgot a towel,can you hand me one there on the bed

kankuro sure then he get's up and peeks at her body

kankuro hold on nellie let me step out

Nellie ok

LEATER NELLIE STEPS OUT OF THE BATHROOM WITH NOTHING ON BUT A SMALL TOWEL

Nellie damit kankuro you handed me a small towel

Kankuro sorry

Nellie i'll manage

THEN NELLIE WALKS OUT AND THE TOWEL BEARLY THERE AND HER THIGHS ARE PEEKING OUT

kANKURO (WOW) can i say something

Nellie sure

kankuro you are very sexy when your all wet .and did you want me to step out

Nellie no it's nothing you havent seen be for

LEATER AT THE MOVIES

Kankuro this movie is just about to end , what do you want to do next

Nellie let's go out to eat

kankuro ok

AT THE RESTURNT

Waiter what can i get you

Nellie i'd like a spegtti

waiter how about you sir

kankuro the same thing

waiter alright

kankuro nellie if you don't mind me asking you , what did my brother meant by welcome back

Nellie i knew it was gonna come to this

kankuro you did

Nellie yes ,well you see i used to live here with my family , and i left when i was younger

kankuro ok

waiter here's your food bpth thank you

WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE PLEASE READ CHAPTER TWO


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two of un seen love

LATTER THAT NIGHT

kANKURO gess i'll let you go in

Nellie no your comming in

kankuro ok

a few minute leater

kankuro ha what

THEN NELLIE SITS ON KANKURO AND STARTS TO KISS KANKURO

KANKURO MMMMM

KANKURO CREALY LIKES IT BECAUSE HE DOSEN'T STOP Nellie

Nellie YOU LIKE WHAT I'M DONING

KANKURO YES

THEN Nellie STARTS KISSING KANKURO AND HE PULLS OFF HER SHIRT AND WORKS HIS WAY UP TO HER COLLER BONE BUT HALF WAY UP HE FIND HER SWEET SPOT AND STARTS SUCKING AND KISSING AT IT

Nellie MMMMM

KANKURO GOOD

THEN Nellie STARTS TO TUG AT HIS SHIRT , AND HE TAKES IT OFF

Nellie wow your hotter with nothing on

kankuro i can say the same to you

BY THEN HE PUTS HIS COCK ON YOUR LEG AND YOU SEEM TO LIKE IT ,THEN HE STOPS BEFOR HE ENTERS YOU

KANKURO I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE I WANT TO BE INSIDE OF YOU Nellie

Nellie i can't take it any more eather, i want you inside of me

just then he plunges in and starts off fast then he slows down

kankuro do you want me to go faster

Nellie yes fuck me faster

kankuro ok

THEN YOU START SCREAMING

Nellie OH THAT FEELS GREAT

then he goes faster, and then you grab his cock and he seem to like this, this makes him fuck you harder

Nellie oh kankuro

kankuro oh Nellie i'm gonna come in you

Nellie i want you to

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

KANKURO THAT MAKES YOU MINE

Nellie I guess so kankuro

kankuro what is it nellie

Nellie what tookso long to take me

kankuro i didn't know if liked me or not

Nellie are you kidding i liked you since we first met

kankuro really

kankuro you told me not to touch you

nellie i was playing hard to get

kankuro i'm such a dum ass

nellie you said it not me

kankuro hay

THE NEXT DAY

Man she's hot

nellie WHAT THE HELL ,WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PICH SOMEONES ASS

all of a sudden nellie throws the man

KANKURO THAT LOOKS LIKE NELLIE'S HANDY WORK

man you bitch why did you do that to me then

kankuro steps in

kankuro no ones hits on my girlfriend

man that's ypur girlfriend

kankuro yes

nellie next time i'll do more than that , i'll knock you across the hot springs

WELL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO ,CHAPTER THREE WILL COME SOON


	3. Chapter 3

OK HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF UNSEEN LOVE

THE NEXT DAY

Gaara we have a couple of ninja from the leaf village comming and Nellie i'm putting you in charge

Nellie right

Gaara i will send for you when they arive

kankuro right

LEATTER THAT DAY

Gaara all right now that your here i'm goining to tell you what i need you all to do

All right

THE NEXT DAY

Nellie all right i have the piarings

All alrght

Nellie it will be tenten and neji, tameri and shikamaru, kiba and hinata, me and kankuro

all alright

Nellie ok everyone go back to your appatment and get ready

all right

LEATER THAT NIGHT

Kankuro ready to go Nellie

Nellie yes let's go kankuro

A HOUR LEATER

Nellie alright every thing is ok in this sector, how about you guys

All all clear here

Nellie that's great to here

ALL OF A SUDDEN THERE WAS A LOUD CRASH

Nellie everyone get to section 7 now

all right

FEW MINUTES LEATER

Nellie where did all the ninja come from man come and get me

Nellie um who the hell are you

man my name is sam and i'm goinig to kill you

Nellie i'd like to see you try

sam here i come

Nellie why are you here

sam we came here to take gaara

Nellie kankuro go help your brother

kankuro right

AFTER ALONG AN TIRING BATTLE THE NINJA FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE MANAGE TO DEAFET THE MEN

Nellie kankuro are you ok

kankuro ya i'm fine

that night

Gaara thank you all for comming to my aid

all you'r welcome

THE NEXT DAY

Neji Nellie ARE YOU COMMING WITH US

Nellie NO i'm staying here

neji alright if that's your dession

Nellie yes it is give the hokage my regards

neji alright

Nellie thank you neji

neji i hope you'll be happy here

Nellie oh i'll be happy

FEW DAYS LEATER

Gaara nellie i have something for you

Nellie alighrt

NELLIE TAKES THE LETTER AND READS IT

Nellie I MUST GO PLEASE TELL KANKURO FOR ME , i'll contact him as soon as i can

gaara alright just come back

A FEW DAYS LEATER Nellie i'm here father

Father good cause i sommend you ,cause it's time for you to settle down and get married

Nellie aw father

FEW DAYS LEATER

gard piriness there's someone here you ,he say's he knows you

Nellie alright bring him in

gard alright

kankuro what the hell

Nellie let him go

gard right

kankuro you heard her

Nellie your dismissed

gard are you sure your hiness

Nellie yes i'll be fine

gard as you wish

kankuro care to explaine

Nellie well let's see

NELLIE STARTS TO EXPLAINE HER PAST

KANKURO So why are you here

Nellie i'm here because i'm at the age that a woman of the royal fimaly reacives a stone called the dew drop

kankuro what is that

Nellie it's a stone passed down from mother to daughter

kankuro what does it do

Nellie it unlocks my power

kankuro really

A FEW DAYS LEATER

Nellie can you get gaara and yourself to the tea house kankuro ok but why

Nellie i'm goining to set him up with shara

kankuro alright i'll go get him, what do you get out of it

Nellie if every thing goes right you'll get gaara a girlfriend

kamkuro alright

LEATER

kankuro hay gaara i want you to come with me

gaara alright

AT THE CLUB

gaara nellie,shara what are you doing here

Nellie i'm here to set you up with my friend shara

gaara oh really

Nellie yes i could tell you needed help

gaara thank you

LEATTER AT THE CLUB

Gaara Nellie can i talk to you

Nellie sure what is it gaara

gaara i want to know to make a move on shara

Nellie ok than do as i do

gaara ok

kankuro what's up

Nellie gaara wants help

kankuro i see

Nellie so i told him to do what i do , and if she reall likes gaara she'll let him

A FEW MINUTES LEATTER

gaara thank you Nellie

shara ya thank you nellie

Nellie your welcome

kankuro lets go back to nellie's place

all sure

AN HOUR LEATTER

Nellie hay shara let's go fresin up

shara ok

kankuro hay gaara here's your chance to make shara yours

gaara alright i will ,but how will i know if i'm don't it right

kankuro believe me when you start kissing her let your body do the rest

MEANWILE IN THE BATHROOM

Nellie shara i'm giving it one guess that

kankuro is giving gaara advise on how to make you his shara ya that sound like him

Nellie anyway let him do what he wants but don't give into easy

shara alright

Nellie is this what you want

shara yes this is what i want

Nellie well let's go

THE NEXT DAY AFTER A NIGHT OF PURE BLESS

Nellie well let's go see what they want

shara i've got a question for you

Nellie what is it

shara how long have you been going out with kankuro

Nellie about two years

shara they why havent you got married yet

Nellie that's a good question

AT KANKURO'S HOUSE

both we both want to know

Nellie know what

kankuro well umm

shara spit it out all ready

gaara well me and kankuro want to know if you'll marry us

both of course we'll marry you

both you will

both yes we love you

SO THEY ALL GET MARRIED AND TWO YEARS THEY BOTH HAVE KIDS

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED THE STORY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF LIKE TO READ OTHER STORYS ABOUT THE OTHER CHARATHERS OF NARUTO


End file.
